Sarafina
Sarafina is a minor character in the 1994 film The Lion King. She is the mother of Nala, the mother-in-law of Simba, the maternal grandmother of Kiara and Kion and is a friend of Sarabi. In The Lion King: Six New Adventures books (which are non-canon to the film), Sarafina is the maternal grandmother of Nala and Simba's son Kopa. She was voiced by Zoe Leader. History The Lion King Sarafina is first seen sleeping inside Pride Rock with Nala and the rest of the pride, including Sarabi and Mufasa. She is later seen that day giving Nala a bath by licking her when Simba walks to her to take her to "a cool place". Nala asks Sarafina if she can go with Simba to which Sarafina asks Sarabi what she thinks. Sarabi allows her son and Nala to go what she think to be the waterhole as long as Zazu goes with them. The following night, Sarafina is seen mourning with Nala, Sarabi and the other lionesses when Mufasa's younger brother and Simba's uncle Scar informs them that Mufasa and Simba had perished in a stampede (unaware that only Mufasa died and that Simba fled The Pride Lands). She noticed the hyenas invading Pride Rock after hearing Scar's eulogy. Sarafina possibly appears years later during the final battle where she and the other lionesses realize that Scar killed Mufasa and framed Simba for it. She possibly roars along with the other lionesses when Simba defeats Scar and becomes king. Musical Sarafina appeared in only one song of the adaption of the film ("The Lioness Hunt") and also another song ("Rafiki Mourns"). During the song sung by the hyenas ("Chow Down"), it is revealed that Banzai's father was eaten by Sarafina. Other media Books The Lion King: Six New Adventures: "Nala's Dare" Sarafina appears in this book, which is set during Scar's reign. Here, she allows Nala to leave her protection and the rest of the pride's lionesses to play with her friends Kula and Chumvi. "Simba's Big Secret" Sarafina becomes worried when Nala disappears and asks Simba if he has seen her. Not wanting to give away the secret Nala told him, Simba tells Sarafina that he hasn't seen her. After some coaxing from Sarabi, Simba admits to Sarafina that Nala went to a cave near the red cliffs and the pride go to find her and discover her trapped inside the cave. After being freed, Nala goes to her mother and promises not to go anywhere without telling someone again. Trivia * Sarafina's name is not said at all in the film, being only refered to as Mom by her daughter, Nala. Her name is however listed in the end credits, where her name is revealed to be Sarafina. * In an early script to The Lion King, Sarafina was called Naanda and along with Diku and Dwala, was Sarabi's sister and therefore Simba's aunt. However this was changed for the final film as Simba's relationship with Nala would be incest as they would be cousins. So instead, Sarafina was made Sarabi's friend instead of her sister and Diku and Dwala were scrapped. * Even though Sarafina had only one speaking line in the film, in storyboards, she is given more lines (e.g. "Nala, you just had a bath!"). * She speaks only one line in the film. She is silent in the rest of the film. This makes her similar to Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo's Mother) from Dumbo, as Mrs. Jumbo also speaks only one line in the entire film. Category:Characters Category:The Lion King characters Category:Females Category:Lions Category:Mothers Category:Adults Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Disney characters